


I Think I Fell in Love Again

by InanimateEyes



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Waiter! Pete Wentz, gerard and frank play matchmaker, mikey gets stood up and Pete wants to help him, mikeys recovering from a breakup, patrick stump - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InanimateEyes/pseuds/InanimateEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey can't imagine a life without Vincent, but good times don't last. Now Mikey is living with his brother, Gerard and his boyfriend Frank. Both of them are pressuring Mikey to rejoin the game. They succeed in forcing him on a date, a double date. It seems that the younger Ways luck is finally turning around, but the man never shows. Pete, their waiter for the night, is determined to make the young man feel better. He wants to help Mikey fall in love again, he wants to be the one Mikey loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wear Your Heart On Your Sleeve for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic. Enjoy!

Something had seemed off from the moment Mikey had accepted help from his older brother. It hadn't been Gerard's eagerness to get Mikey back into the game of dating. Despite the younger Ways' annoyed expression, he was sincerely touched that Gerard was still looking out for him. He knew that he was loved, but ever since Vincent had broken up with him... Things had been rough. There was a odd gap in his life, but no matter how hard Frank and Gerard tried they couldn't fill that spot. 

Mikey yearned for the things only his ex had managed to pull off. The way he would adjust Mikey's wardrobe by switching out his basics for adorable cardigans and skinny jeans. The compliments would never stop and in all honesty Mikey needed the confidence boost. The coffee Vincent would always have ready for Mikey in the morning regardless of any grudges held from last nights argument. The thing Mikey missed the most was the mans smile, the contagious playful grin that never ceased to cause a smile to grow on his own face. To Mikey they were the tick of a clock, always present. To not have VincentandMikey, would just be chaos.

But Vincent clearly hadn't been in the same mindset as Mikey, or maybe he had been as in love as Mikey had been but had realized that the younger Way was not as wonderful. Both notions made Mikey's head hurt, made his head throb with pain and misery.

"Mikey, guess what!?" Gerard giggled, refusing to let his baby brother mope about a break up. It had been 3 weeks, more than enough time to move on. "You have a date tonight. Well, a double date with me and Frankie.. Okay?" 

"No, not okay Gerard. I don't want to go on a date." 

"Suck it up and get dressed. It's one of Frank's super cute punk friends, your so gonna be into him." Mikey didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he didn't want to see anyone that remotely reminded him of Vincent. The only exception to that was Frank, and that was only because he had been leeching off them since the break up.

"Fine," Mikey grumbled, slipping out of bed fully dressed in jeans and a band tee. He couldn't help it, all of his pajamas still reeked of Vincent's signature cigarette and musk scent. "But if I start crying mid meal, it's your fault. Hey!" A large stack of freshly bought clothes had been flung at him, once Mikey was certain the attack was over he bent down to examine the materials.

"Change into that, I swear to god, if you don't Frank and I will come in hear and change you ourselves. I promised Mom I would take care of you!" With one last menacing glare usually reserved for Frank, he was gone. No matter what Gerard said, two months was not enough time to heal the open wound of a 2 year romance. 

•••

"Oh Mikey! You look so cute! Doesn't he, Frankie?" Gerard gushed, running over to affectionately fix Mikey's hair. Oh god, Gerard was becoming more motherly by the second. He was just glad he had an older brother rather than an older sister, otherwise he would have at least 2 nephews or nieces already. One of Mikey's greatest misfortunes was the extremely thin walls, every little bump throughout the night could be heard. The walls seemed to magnify the noises, even the quietest ones, that the couple made while going at it all night. 

"Oh yes, so cute." Frank replied monotonously, aiming a wink at his best friend. "Mikes you have nothing to worry about. This guys super sweet. Like he'd run into a burning building to save a puppy sweet. Not to mention he's super muscular." 

"I just wanna stay here guys."

"C'mon it'll be nice. We're going to your favorite restaurant. Worst case scenario, you eat yummy food and you hate the guy." There was that odd puppy dog look on both of their faces, forcing Mikey to say yes. Whatever, the longest the date could last was two hours.

•••

"Hi, my name is Pete, and today I'll be your waiter." He didn't dare mention that this was his first day on the job, that tended to send people running. He was looking forward to serving this table. The shy tall brunette who was trying to disappear behind the couple in front of him was most definitely Pete's type. That was probably why Patrick, had sat them in Pete's section. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Two cokes and a lemonade for him." He sighed pointing to Mikey. He was always playing the older brother role whenever they were out in public. "We're still waiting on my brothers date to show up." Pete flashes his smile and leaves, a little more than upset to discover that Mr. Doe Eyes was waiting for someone. Hell, he didn't even know if the cute man was gay. 

Mikey anxiously looked over the area, he didn't want to meet this guy. "Hey Frank... What's his name? What does he look like? What did you tell him about me?"

To Gerard this was a good sign, he was glad that Mikey was finally relaxing into the idea. In reality Michael Way was far from being okay.

"Anthony, ah, he's around your height and has the best arm piece. I told showed him a picture of you, he said he was definitely interested." Frank chuckled softly giving his boyfriend a cautious glance. "He said he thought you were pretty." 

The older Way snorted as the blush burned red on his brother face. "Aww, Mikey, your such a pretty boy." 

"Shut up, Gerard."

•••

"Would you guys like to order?" Pete asked, looking from man to man at the table. His eyes rested on the sad looking brunette, Pete's heart really went out to the man. Gerard was staring murderously at the Frank, and poor Frank was at lost for words staring ashamed at the table. Things at table seven were definitely more than awkward

Finally Mikey spoke softly, looking up to meet Pete's eyes. "I guess," the extra menu was passed back to him. "I'll have a salad." His eyes went back to staring at the finish of the table. He took down the rest of the orders and disappeared behind the kitchen doors. 

"Patrick," Pete whispered bringing his friend over to the doors. "Do you see that cute guy on table seven?"

"Yea... What about him...?" Mikey was currently being hugging awkwardly by the man with the shoulder length black hair. 

"I think he was stood up." Patrick gasped softly and gave Mikey a sympathetic glance. "Free dessert for him, yah? That always seems to cheer people up."

Pete shook his head, "No... I wanna take him out on a date and yah free dessert too, I guess."

His best friend sighed and gave him a disappointed look. "Pete he was just stood up, I don't think he's going to want to go on a date for a long time."

"Exactly, that's why I have to make a move today before realize what's happening." 

"Whatever Pete, just don't be a dick." Patrick pushed past the doors to help the small family on table two, whose small baby girl was flinging her dessert all over the place. He was so glad that Patrick had taken that party of three on, rather than placing them in Pete's section. There's was something so unique about that man... He was just so drawn to him. Like there was some unimaginable force that kept tugging him back, he just wanted to make the poor guy feel better. To help him realize that he was beautiful. Pete didn't even know the mans name, but he wanted to be there to dry the tears. Ugh, there something wrong with Pete. Maybe he was on the verge of a flu.

•••

"Here's the check." Pete smiled, placing the bill on the table and brownie in front of Mikey. "I was wondering, if you wanted to maybe grab a cup of coffee tomorrow...?" He but his lip hopefully. Gerard beamed and nodded encouragingly at Mikey, who was still staring at the brownie in awe. 

"Yes! He'd love to." Frank smiles, unable to stand the silence, he was just eager to work his way back into Gerard's good side. A grin started forming on Mikey's lips as he noticed a number printed on the receipt. 

"Great, text me your address. I'll pick you up tomorrow then...?" He said as sweetly as possible, trying to get onto his friends good side.

"It's Mikey, and yea! Of course!" Mikey giggled softly, unable to bring his eyes up to the waiters. A soft blush was already resting on his cheeks.

"Well, Mikey. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Pete walked away wearing a smile reserved his greatest triumphs. He just knew that this day would change his life forever.


	2. Doe Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mikey go on their first date. Pete somehow manages to break Mikey's glasses.

"The last time you picked out my clothes, I was stood up." Mikey sighed, running his thin fingers through his just washed hair. "So forgive me for being superstitious for the moment. But you might carry a curse, and I don't want history to repeat itself." 

It was true, he was almost shaking from an anxiety build up in his chest. His heart had already been stabbed, and he wasn't sure it could survive another attack. Okay, maybe part of it was due to how damn attractive the man was. Mikey bit his lip, almost scared to call his hot date by name. Mikey Way was a fucked emotional wreck, even baby steps seemed like too much. But this was real, he was going to meet- Pete, for some coffee. 

"Fine!" Gerard giggled, confiscating the majority of Mikey's wardrobe. "Just try to look nice, alright?" And with that, Gerard was gone, leaving a half empty closet behind. Mikey dug around the remains before pulling out a some relatively clean clothes. The Anthrax tee and his second favorite black skinny jeans were good enough for him, and he hoped this was good enough for Pete. God, Mikey wouldn't be able to stomach the embarrassment if Pete exchanged his waiter uniform for some preppy outfit. 

"Bye Gee! I'll be back later." He heard some muffled response before hurrying out. The walk, was short, too short. The jittery feeling in his body hadn't faded, the last thing he needed was more caffeine. A dread was pooling at the pit of his stomach as the same question nagged his mind. 'What if he doesn't even show...?'

"Mikey!" He jumped as someone grabbed his shoulder and yanked back. It was only when he opened his eyes and a blurry world greeted him, when he realized his glasses had fallen off his face. "Oh my god, that car- it was hauling ass! I didn't know of you saw it or not but I couldn't risk it." Pete rambled nervously, bending down to pick up Mikey's glasses. 

It was Mikey's movie moment, he nearly giggled as the thought came to mind, but he choked it off. Pete would put the glasses on him, and the world would go back into focus. It was a nasty turn of events when the glasses went back on, his world was still a smear if colors. The only ones he cared to see was the Black and Tan sequence before him. 

"Oh, shit- the lenses must have fallen out. I'm so so sorry! I'll pay for the new ones." Mikey reached forward and grabbed onto Pete's arm as a guide, a smile genuinely on his face. 

"It's okay, don't worry. Do me a favor, and don't let go if me. I can't see too well." That was the understatement of the year. There was an awkward sticky silence while Mikey waited for his dates reply, the knot in his stomach twisting with nerves. 

"Oh- yea, sure dude. I forgot and nodded." A small laugh filled Mikey's ears, tempting him to giggle as well. The taller was just relieved that Pete had shown. The walk to Starbucks couldn't have been more perfect, there an intimate form of trust strung between them. It probably had to do with the whole damsel in distress scenario. 

"Well, Mikey it seems that we have reached out destination." A tinkle of bells signaled the opening of doors and a gust of warm caffeine scented air greeted them. There had been a time where Mikey had been little, and the world around him had just been a swirl of colors, the soothing sound of familiar voices, and sweet sugary smiles. There was an happy innocence to his blurry memories, the same sense of innocent happiness swelled in the pit of Mikey's stomach while Pete led him to their booth. "You stay here, I'll go get us some drinks." 

"Okay," He could feel the heat rising to his cheek, Pete's calm collected voice just gave him the feeling of security. Maybe Mikey was trying to grab hold of all the sensations he'd lost when Vincent had called it quits. Michael Ways' heart was definitely back on his sleeve.

"I'm back Mikey," The blush grew even more as Pete slid smoothly into Mikey's side, cornering the taller. "And I brought you something delicious, chocolatey, and full of caffeine." Careful strong fingers opened Mikey's hand there was a definite pause, where both men were basking in the chaste touch. But all too soon, Pete's calloused hand withdrew and placed a hot steaming paper cup in Mikey's own. For once in Mikey Ways life, he wished he didn't have coffee.

He took a long swig and moaned softly, he took back the whole 'no coffee' part. "This so good Pete, what the hell is it?"

He couldn't quite see the smirk, but the tone of his voice was so playful that it had to be there. "Sorry, you'll have to wait for the third date before I can reveal my special order." 

Mikey's coffee nearly made a reappearance, "Oh, sorry, didn't know you were that kind of guy." It was Mikey's turn to smirk. His jawline even more pronounced with the quirk of his lips. 

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm not mortally offended," Pete's calloused hand intertwined with Mikey's own. They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Mikey could feel himself wearing that stupid doe eyes grin of his, he could only imagine how dumb he looked.

"I'm glad, although I can already tell it takes a lot to offend you." It was a compliment in Mikey's own weird unique sense, he winced when he realized that probably didn't sound too flattering.

"Your right, I have a feeling we'll get along perfectly. Like two peas in a pod." 

"Me too."

•••

"Alright and we're turning onto Andante Ave. Has anyone ever told you that your street has the most musical name?" Pete chuckled as Mikey giggles at his lame commentary. 

"No, but I'm pretty sure that's the only reason Gerard wanted to rent that apartment." Mikey's date was a hero in his own sense, despite the fact that he had been the one to cause Mikey's misfortune. Pete had decided to drive Mikey home, it was the least he could do. Considering he had left Mikey half blind. "Thanks again." Mikey was ready to get out of the car, but Pete grabbed his wrist. 

"I'll walk you up. I don't want you to take a tumble downstairs." Mikey heart began to race, it raced with the possibility of Pete kissing Mikey. 

"Your so sweet. Thank you." The climb up the long rickety stairs was uneventful, almost embarrassing. The taller couldn't help but feel old with the way Pete was holding his arm. At the sight of 7A, Pete stopped and reached up slightly to tilt Mikey's head down. Mikey's eyes fluttered shut instantly and pressed his soft lips to Pete's chapped ones. Getting lost in the sweet touch, Mikey lips parted when Pete ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Mikey was pressed up against the wall, he didn't know how he had gotten there, but he was and Pete was closing in the space between them. 

"Hey Mikeyway." A snicker followed and Mikey registered the voice as Franks. Pete pulled away immediately, but Mikey was still panting hard enough to know that he was blushing as well. Eyes closes Mikey rested his head against the wall, making a mental note to send Frank to hell for his horrible timing later. Maybe he'd send Gerard too, just to save himself from his older brother whining about missing his 'Frankie'.

"Hey Frank," Mikey turned to look at the blur of colors he now associated with Pete, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Next week, same time?" 

"Definitely." 

Mikey smiles and slipped into his shared apartment, giggling with happiness. From the other side of the door, Pete grinned. Something he saved only for the special people in his life. He couldn't wait to get home so he could text Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, and give kudos! Check out my other Petekey works.


	3. Build A Bridge and Get Over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey thinks he's in love. Vincent calls to ask Mikey to pick up his stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end guys.

A month full of quirky dates with Pete had passed, and both felt that this was the grand beginning of some great adventure. Around the third date, Pete managed to work up the courage to request a label, an exclusive relationship. Much to his amazement (and relief), the younger way accepted. In their minds, PeteandMikey were a dynamic duo, a pair of outcasts that had managed to find peace with one another. Sweet little dudes forever. Mikey was already feeling that sense of longing when Pete wasn't around. Meanwhile, Pete was falling in love with all that Mikey did. From the way his boyfriend bit his lip to contain giggles, to the soft gentle tone he used at the dinner table. So that was why, when the call came in from Vincent, Mikey turned to Pete rather than Gerard for help.

There was a loud knock at the door and Mikey hurried over to open it. Pete rushed in and pulled his tall lanky boyfriend into a much needed hug. "He only called right? Your not hurt or anything, right?" Pete pulled away from the hug to check on Mikey, you couldn't blame him the tears Mikey had shed over their brief phone call. 

"N-No, I'm fine. I just, will you go with to see him? He said I left some stuff over there." Another sniffle followed, Mikey moved back into Pete's arm needing the reassurance if his boyfriends strong arms. Pete reached up to place a kiss on Mikey's forehead and nodded.

"Of course baby, of course I'll go with you." Pete had never called him that before, but the name settled so well on his lips. It had slipped through his lips so casually, as if it had been said a million times before. The pet name worked, the soft hiccuping from Mikeys sobs were still disrupting his breathing pattern, but even that was fading. Desperate for the feeling of security, Mikey pressed foreword capturing Pete's lips with his own. 

"Now?" Mikey pulled away resting his forehead against Pete's so his question ghosted over the olders lips. Pete's hand rested on the small of his boyfriends back, bringing them closer together.

"If that's what you want." Mikey nodded, he wanted it done quick, like a band-aid, so he could continue the adventure with Pete."Let's get him jealous, yea?" The shorter reached out to dry the tears streaking across his boyfriends smooth pale skin. 

Mikey nodded, sniffling while he did so. "Mhm," It wasn't like Mikey missed Vincent himself, but he missed the feeling of security he felt at night. He couldn't help but feel lonely when Pete finally decided it was time to go back to his home. 

"Good, that bastard doesn't deserve your tears." And in that moment Mikey could have sworn he loved Pete, but the sensation left as quickly as it had come. Leaving Mikey as hollow as he had been before, but with a desire to feel it again. 

"I love you," The words had tumbled out before Mikey could reason with himself. Pete looked at him, the same way you'd look at kicked puppy, before pressing a kiss to his boyfriends forehead with a soft sigh. 

"Love you too." Mikey couldn't help but let his heart fall, the faraway look in Pete's eyes canceled out the words he had murmured. The drive over was spent in an uncomfortable silence that they both pretended was comfortable. It was only when they were standing outside Vincent's door that they grasped each other's hand. The bond of hands broke the chilly silence around them, Pete knocked on the door.

"Mikey-!" A pleasant voice filled their ears as the door was yanked open. A muscular man stood before them, his perfect smile fell as soon as he saw the intertwined hands and Pete. "I thought you were coming alone. I wanted to talk about- about us." Vincent have Pete a dirty look, which Pete returned, a swell of affection for Mikey taking hold on his heart. 

"There is no 'us' Vincent, just give me my stuff." Mikey moved closer to Pete for reassurance, earning a peck on the cheek in response. 

"Yea, come right on in. I'll get it for you, it's in our room." Mikey hesitantly stepped across the threshold, his hand clutching Pete's like a lifeline. At the mention if 'our' Pete arched his eyebrow. 

"You mean your room." He corrected, giving his boyfriends hand a squeeze. The man bit his lip and looked away. 

"Yea- it's just hard to remember that me and Mikey aren't a thing anymore." Ugh, could this man be anymore pathetic?! Anger boiled in Pete's veins, he tried to behave for Mikey's sake. 

"Right, it's almost as if he broke up with you." The snide comment didn't go unnoticed by the two others in the room, Vincent slipped into the room to hide his hands balled into fists. He reappeared a bit later with a box full of clothes and a few pictures. 

"I really am sorry," He looked at Pete coldly. "Can you give me and him a few moments alone." 

Mikey gripped his boyfriends forearm, mentally begging him to stay. "I don't think so, anything you have to say, you can say it in front of me." Both men looked like pit bulls ready to fight, jaws set and a dark hint to their eyes. 

"Fine." Vincent sneered, crossing his arms to look at his ex. "Mikey we dated for two years,and breaking up with you was the worst mistake I ever made. I was drunk, I didn't mean it. Not a second goes by where I don't wish I still had you here with me." Mikey's eyes were watering, but it wasn't for the reason both men thought. It was for all the time he had spent crying over the horrible words he had heard from Vincent's lips. However in his ex's eyes it seemed like he was winning Mikey back, even Pete was feeling uncertain about where his boyfriends heart lay. "So if you would have me I'd like to make it all up to you. I love you baby, this fucker doesn't. Come back home." 

In seconds Mikey was as angry as Pete had been, he yanked the box away from Vincent. "Lose my number." He stormed out, leaving Pete hurry out behind him. 

•••

"I really meant what I said Pete." Mikey murmured sleepily as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend. The movie was humming the soft score to Star Wars as the credits rolled. Pete glanced down at the younger, a soft smile forcing it's way onto his lips. "I really do love you."

Pete gently tilted Mikey's chin upward so he could place a soft kiss on his lips. "I meant it too, baby. I love you." For the first time in a long time Pete actually did love the person in his arms. "Stay the night." 

Mikey nodded, too sleepy to care about anything other than his boyfriend. He felt safe in Pete's arms, like he was sheltered from all the bad in the world. "But I wanna be the little spoon."

Pete picked him up and placed soft kisses on his lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comments, Subscribe, and give Kudos. Check out my other works! You can request petekey/frerard shorts stories on my tumblr inanimateeyes

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Bookmark, and give kudos! Check out my other works. Want to request a certain plot for frerard or petekey? Send it to me via tumbler (inanimateeyes) next chapter will be uploaded soon!


End file.
